Once Upon A Child
by AngelFace24
Summary: The timeline of Emma and Hook's baby, set during the missing years leading up to season seven. From after the wedding and including scenes from season seven that weren't included.
1. Chapter 1

**_After Dinner at Granny's_**

Emma and Hook walk back to the house hand and hand after the family gathering at Granny's. She opens the door and they're about to walk in but Hook stops her. She turns around looking confused at his smile.

"What is it?"

"I have to carry my bride over the threshold."

"You are beyond traditional you know that." She says as he lifts her in his arms with his good hand, making sure his hook doesn't get into the way. They walk in and the he walks up the stairs to the bedroom door, setting her down. She wraps her arm around him and he kisses her.

"So I know this wasn't how we hoped to spend our wedding night but at least we're together. Maybe we can christen that bedroom."

"That sounds tempting. But, I actually have a different plan in mind."

"You do now?"

"Aye, my love."

"Are we setting sail on the Jolly Roger again?" She says seductively to him, reminding him of their wedding night after the final battle on the Jolly Roger.

"Not quite."He opens the door and she holds his arm as he walks them in. Her eyes spring wide open when she sees the room. She steps into her bedroom in the castle in the enchanted forest, only now built for a adult. A king sized bed with red drapes set behind them. The view of the sunset over the land came into the room as the white candles burned. There were red rose petals scattered around the bed and there was a bottle of champagne in a chilled bucket of ice. She had no idea how romantic Killian could be.

"Is this-" She says as she walks in the bedroom.

"Enchanted Forest. Indeed."

"How did you do all of-"

"A little magic from the fairies helped and a portal through the door helped quit bit." He says as he closes the door.

"Killian, this is all so beautiful."

"I wanted to make tonight special at least, after the whole final battle interuppting our wedding. You deserve a real honeymoon."

"As long as I have you with me, it's perfect." She kisses him and they stripped of their clothing within seconds.

 ** _The Next Day_**

"Morning Love." Emma hears Killian's voice as she wakes up. She feels his warm skin against her cheek and opens her eyes to see his chest. She looked up to see him smiling down at her.

"Good Morning."

"Sleep well?"

"I did. But we didn't do a lot of sleeping." He laughs as she kisses his neck. He holds her close to him and he sees her innocent smile. She makes that smile when she has something to ask but she's nervous.

"What's in that head of yours?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

She sits up on her elbow and looks at him trying to remain calm. She takes a deep breath and looks him in the eye.

"Do you want to have children?"

"I thought already established that with Henry."

"I mean our own children. We never talked about growing our family and seeing you with Henry and Ashley's children, I realized it could be something you wuld want."

Killian didn't expect the question from his wife. He loved Henry like his own son and he was open to having children. But they never brought it up because they were busy trying to save the town and trying to stay together.

"Well love, I never brought it up because I don't know if I can give you that."

Emma's face turns into sorrow as she fears the worst answer. Killian realizes his choice of words when he sees her have her head down.

"No, Swan I do want want kids. As many as possible. I just meant that I wouldn't be able to physically give you a child."

"What are saying?"

"I'm three hundred years old. I don't think the little guys down there are still swimming."

"Why didn't you tell me you ever felt this way?"

"I honestly thought you were fine with having just Henry and that I wouldn't be good enough to be a father."

"You are already an amazing father to Henry and to any children we may have."

"What if we can't have them?"

"Then we can adopt. We'll find a way to have that part of our ending. And if it isn't, then I'm okay with it being just the three of us."

"I the same."

She kisses him softly and runs her hand over his heart. "There isn't no harm in trying right?"

"No problem with that." He smiles as she straddles him and kisses him with great passion. He pulls the covers over them to keep away from the light.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Five months after the wedding (October)_**

Three weeks after their honeymoon, Henry had left home to explore the realms and find his own story. Emma missed him so much but knew her boy had to grow up and he wanted to have his own adventures outside Storybrooke. Her and Killain's life the past five months have been constant bliss. They both have been happy in married life and being the sherifs in town have been successful. But Emma felt that part of their family was missing. They had spoke about having children and they agreed when the both feel that it's time to start their family, they would be up to the quest.

Emma never made a spectacle of her birthday but since coming to Storybrooke, her family made it a priority to celebrate. They were all at Granny's enjoying the party when Killian notices his wife had left the room. He went outside and say her sitting an empty table outside.

"What is the guest of honor doing outside all alone?" He says as he sits next to her., wrapping his arm around her.

"Just thinking?"

"About what?"

"Life."

"Another year older have you feeling the geezer blues?" He says making her laugh.

"Not exactly."

"Then what's bothering you?"

"Another year older means another Henry is older."

"You miss him?"

"Everyday. But it's not what I'm sappy about. I'm sappy cause of time. What if it's too late to have another chance at seeing my kid grow up?"

"You want to have another child?"

"I'm ready to if you are?"

"Let's do it then." He said with excitement.

"Really?"

"Emma, I can't wait to grow our family." He takes her face in his hands and kisses her. She kisses him back and moves to sit on his lap. His hand moves to her knee and he pulls away from her. "But I do want to know if we are able to."

"We can go to a doctor to get you checked out."

"Really, how may they do that?"

"Gosh, I don't know how to explain this but it's a test to see if your...merry men are working."

"How will they be able to see?"

"By looking through your.." She says pointing at his lower waist.

"Wait now, if we're to do this, we go to a real doctor on the outside of this town. No Wale."

"Okay. We'll go to a real doctor to get your parts checked out."

"Thank you. So you suppose we sneak out and get a head start? No one will we've left."

She laughs and they press their foreheads together. They kiss and hug each other as they embark on creating the next chapter of their happy ending. "Almost forgot." He magically pulls out a cupcake from behind her head. A white cupcake with crystal sprinkles dusted on top of it with a blue star candle lit on top.

"You are beyond sneaky with this magic thing."

"Aye love, now make your wish."

"I already have it but I guess one more won't hurt." She closes her eyes and blows out the candle.


End file.
